


Nunca escaparás.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Universo alternativo - AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las reglas del clan debían obedecerse.<br/>Si el líder moría, todo lo suyo pasaría a manos del próximo sucesor.<br/>Su estatus, sus propiedades, el control de sus redes, incluso el que había sido su esposo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca escaparás.

No habían pasado más de veintiocho horas desde que Nash tuvo una muerte tranquila y sin dolor mientras dormía, y aún por debajo de su ropa Shuuzou podía sentir grabado el tacto de él. Era una sensación tan cálida y engañosa que, mientras más intentaba retenerla vívidamente en su cuerpo, más sentía que se le escapaban los recuerdos del rubio. Como si quisiera atrapar el agua entre sus manos y al abrir su palma solo quedara el rastro de un par de gotas.

La realidad lo obligaba a mantenerse cuerdo y sereno, sin una lágrima, pero seguía siendo demasiado pronto para que dejara de doler.

— No te preocupes, ahora está en un lugar donde no se va a sentir mal.

Miró los luceros azul mate que le daban consuelo y estrechó a su hija en su regazo. Era una niña fuerte de siete años que no tuvo miedo de la enfermedad de su padre y había entendido que era algo que no se podía arreglar. Durante su convalecencia el mismo Nash le había pedido a la nena que no temiera y ésta asintió, abrazándose a él en la cama donde había quedado confinado el rubio desde que la debilidad de su podrido cuerpo le impidió moverse.

Como si supiera que ya era el momento Nash les había dicho que quería dormir con ambos esa noche, y poco antes del amanecer, cuando Nijimura abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no podía sentir la respiración de su amante.

— Él dijo que nos esperaría allá donde está.

— Así es, mi vida.

Le besó sus cabellos dorados y permaneció así un rato más con ella frente al jarrón donde descansaban los restos de Nash Gold Jr., luego de una breve ceremonia que consistió en las crudas palabras de la madre de Nash dejando en claro las nuevas posiciones y medidas que debían tomarse, para evitar que el clan dejara en evidencia algún punto de quiebre que los enemigos pudieran aprovechar.

Se suponía que nadie de afuera estaba al tanto de la muerte del “Líder Áureo”, sin embargo en estos negocios no se podía confiar ni siquiera en los que se hacían llamar aliados. Por eso Nash no había podido tener un funeral ni un entierro adecuado que los dejara expuestos, por eso debían adaptarse y olvidarse de él de un día para otro y ofrecer su lealtad a un nuevo régimen. El mundo no iba a detenerse porque el pelinegro sufriera, mucho menos el bajo mundo del tráfico de armas, apuestas ilegales, muertes por encargo y manejo de dinero sucio en el que tenían que vivir.

Escuchó voces fuera de la habitación donde estaba, más bien una voz regia que daba órdenes y que entró con ellos cuando se abrió la puerta.

— Shuuzou, te necesito conmigo ahora.

Cuando Nijimura se puso de pie ante aquel rostro intransigente la encargada de cuidar a su hija ya se dirigía hacia la pequeña para pedirle que la acompañara, sin esperar una sola palabra de Nijimura muy a su pesar, puesto que ahora era la ley del pelinegro del lunar la que todos debían obedecer, incluso el mismo Shuuzou.

\-----

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Nash ordenó que ya no se traficaría con drogas ni con personas!

Himuro lo dejó hacer su berrinche, bebiendo de su vaso de ron sin inmutarse por el fuerte golpe que el otro dio sobre su escritorio. Después de todo solo se estaba tomando la molestia de ponerlo al tanto, no le pedía su opinión. Lo que no pudo ignorar fue que Shuuzou lo jalara violentamente de la camisa para hacerlo levantarse de su sillón, logrando que parte de su bebida le salpicara la ropa.

— Lo quieras o no eso es lo que da más dinero y ya tengo planeados los tratos con los grupos que pueden ayudarnos a levantar ese negocio, son gente poderosa que es mejor tener como aliados. Volveremos al sistema que manejaba mi tío.

El de ojos grises siguió blasfemando sus ridículas decisiones y Himuro se cansó de no parar de escuchar más que “Nash esto, Nash dijo aquello, Nash lo otro”.

Así que lo calló de un puñetazo al costado de la boca.

— Nash está muerto, igual que su poder. Ahora soy yo quien está aquí. —observó a Nijimura encogido, apoyado sobre su rodilla en la alfombra mientras lo miraba con aborrecimiento y se limpiaba la sangre de su labio partido — ¿O es que eso te trae un sentimiento de nostalgia? Ya que así llegaste aquí.

El más alto se dobló a su altura, y cuando Shuuzou esquivó su caricia lo afirmó duramente del cabello para que lo mirara.

— Dime cómo se siente ser un chiquillo de once años que es entregado por sus propios padres para pagar las deudas de su adicción. —al escuchar ese amarga realidad que no le gustaba recordar el mayor le clavó las uñas alrededor de la muñeca, haciendo fuerza para que lo soltara.

— Nash habrá sido cruel en ocasiones, pero tú eres mucho peor.

Tatsuya se encogió de hombros.

— Sigue siendo algo que aunque no te guste vas a aceptar, así tenga que ser por la fuerza, porque ahora me perteneces.

El hombre con el lunar bajo el ojo levantó su mano izquierda para mostrar su anillo en forma de un escorpión que se enroscaba, con una piedra de rubí como iris. Shuuzou tenía uno similar en su dedo, solo que más pequeño y sin piedras preciosas que lo posicionaba como la pareja del líder; un mero adorno si le preguntaban, ya que eso realmente no le daba ningún poder especial allí al no ser legítimamente de la familia como Himuro.

Éste observó a Nijimura sin ninguna clara emoción.

— De todas formas, si llegas a volverte inservible ya sabes quién tomará tu posición.

— Bastardo.

Finalmente Shuuzou se zafó de él, con el inmediato deseo de tener a su hija a su lado. Ni este sujeto ni ningún otro iba a ponerle un dedo encima a ella.

— ¿A dónde vas? Todavía no he dicho que haya prescindido de ti por hoy. Ve al cuarto y quítate la ropa.

— Eres un hijo de puta… ¡acabas de cremar a tu primo!

— Exacto, él ya no existe. —Nijimura apretó los puños y Himuro sonrió— No puedes escapar. La única forma en que podrías hacerlo es como Nash, muriendo.

\-----

Apenas se hacía de noche, así que la razón de la casi completa oscuridad en ese frío cuarto eran las gruesas cortinas cerradas. Los sonidos ahogados rebotaron en la penumbra hasta ser interrumpidos por la tos de Shuuzou, luego de que finalmente el del lunar sacara el pene de su boca. Lo único bueno es que no había tenido que tragarse nada, pero eso solo significaba que Himuro quería permanecer empalmado para terminar en otro lugar.

El mayor lo tuvo claro cuando la voz de Tatsuya le dijo que se recostara, y aunque no quisiera hacerlo él cedió con lentitud. Cuando su cabeza descansó en la almohada sintió como si acabaran de depositarlo dentro de una tumba.

Las manos del otro lo tocaron y cerró los ojos, no por placer, sino para evitar vislumbrar la silueta desnuda de Himuro montándosele encima, y aunque le pidió que lo hiciera rápido el más alto se estaba tomando todo su tiempo para recorrerlo y tocar todas las zonas que hasta hace poco fueron propiedad ajena.

— Tu cuerpo es maravilloso.

La lengua y dientes de Himuro acompañaron el trazo que hacían sus manos en la piel de Shuuzou, dejando marcas que llegaban a ser profundas y dolorosas. El de ojos grises sudaba y sentía su cabeza estallar por el estrés, quería llorar lo que no había podido, quería ver a su hija y soñar con Nash. Apretó sus dedos a los lados de la cama totalmente tenso e incómodo, por lo que cuando Tatsuya le levantó una pierna para posicionarse ésta parecía que pesaba muchos kilos más.

— No creo que vaya a entrar fácil, ¿o acaso aprovechaste de seguir teniendo sexo con un moribundo?

— No hables de él.

— Bueno, ya te acostumbrarás.

El lubricante fue suficiente para adentrarlo todo, pero no eliminó el suplicio de Nijimura que apretó sus ojos y dientes, siseando quejidos de dolor. Himuro no esperó mucho, forzando la entrada del mayor para que le permitiera moverse en un vaivén desesperante mientras gemía sobre el rostro ladeado de Shuuzou, besándolo aunque éste no le correspondiera.

Tatsuya aferró el muslo ajeno para acelerar, donde se pintaba un tribal que iba desde la mitad del muslo hasta la cadera, como el del brazo de Nash, y muy parecido al que se extendía por toda la espalda encorvada del ojiverde.

— Haah, no me importa que hagas esto solo por tu hija, ya que mientras te portes como se debe a ella no le pasará nada y mi tía la cuidará bien, puesto que también tiene nuestra sangre. —Himuro no dejaba de impulsarse con sus pies y rodillas clavados en el colchón, sin darle tregua al cuerpo debajo suyo, chocando contra él con sonidos sucios— Ella podrá vivir sin tener que adentrarse en este mundo, pero a cambio me darás un hijo.

La parte baja de Shuuzou escoció al recibir de lleno todo el semen y con su mano cubrió una lágrima que se le escapó. Himuro no lo dejó en paz hasta quedarse agotado y se puso un pantalón para bajar al salón de la mansión y que le sirvieran algo de comer. Nijimura no sabía qué hora era ni cuánto le costó levantarse y volver a vestirse.

No era dolor físico nada más, era mucho más profundo que eso. Con una mano arrastrándose por la pared pudo llegar a la habitación de la única persona que tenía ahora y no quiso encender la luz para no despertarla, así que dejó la puerta abierta para que la luminosidad del pasillo le permitiera apreciarla. Se sentó a su lado en la cama diciéndole cuánto la quería; no importaba que no lo escuchara, quería hacerlo y que esas palabras lo ayudaran a resistir.

_« Huyan. »_

La voz de Nash palpitó en sus oídos, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por alguien más.

— Aquí estás. Date un baño y vuelve a la cama. —habló Himuro al filo de la puerta después de haber llevado la cena a la habitación, con esa voz que se había convertido en el réquiem de Shuu.

_« Huyan de aquí, de toda esta mierda. »_

Unas de las últimas palabras que el rubio le había dejado, junto con una cuenta bancaria que solo el pelinegro conocía y el arma que acababa de sacar de abajo del colchón de la pequeña hija de ambos.


End file.
